1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens holder, and particularly, to a lens holder using vacuum to hold objects to be tested.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses need to be positioned on a holding device to be tested. A conventional holding device usually includes two holding arms facing each other to clamp an object such as a lens. To test of treatment of the optical surfaces of a lens, a lens may have to have holding portions that are used for being clamped by the arms. However, having the holding portions increases the manufacturing cost of the lens. Additionally, the lens may be damaged by the holding arms if clamped too tightly.
Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the above-mentioned limitations.